character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Candy (Suppressed)= |-|Candy (True Form)= |-|Harold= 1= |-| 2= Summary Candy is a witch appearing in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record, acting as the main antagonist of the Wait, You Got It Wrong! event. Candy first appeared to Iroha and Yachiyo when they were looking for the Rumor of the Séance Shrine. Both of them were really amazed by how strong Candy's familiars were, compared to other witches'. The two girls were eventually able to defeat them and reached Candy's nest. There they found out an exhausted boy and decided to save him before fighting the witch. When they left Candy's barrier, they found out that the witch had run away. However, Iroha shot a magical arrow to the witch before, so she was able to track her down, detecting her own magic. Iroha and Yachiyo tracked the witch in a mall, during the ten-times-the-points day, with a large number of lives at risk because of the witch's influence. Iroha and Yachiyo entered the barrier and decided to attack Candy at the same time, because she proved to be a very strong witch. The two girls were eventually able to defeat Candy, even if Iroha's soul gem tainted a lot during the fight. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Candy Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Bunny Eared Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Lagomorph Physiology, Beauty Embodiment (She regards herself as the personification of cuteness), Evil Sense (Is able to sense even the slightest negativity), Malevolence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic Combat, Enhanced Bite, Power Level Manipulation (Can hide her power), Self-Destruction (Can self-destruct to harm her opponents), Unpredictability (Witches are regarded as unpredictable by Hinano), Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Witches' curses can make people crazy), Spear Manipulation (Can use spears to impale her enemies), Natural Weaponry (Can use her ears like scissors), Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification Attack, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Life Absorption, Invisibility (Witches can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Portal Creation and BFR (Witches can create a portal to bring people inside their barriers), Summoning (Can summon her familiars Harold), Curse Manipulation, Body Control (Harold can throw parts of its body at enemies). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to fight Iroha and Yachiyo at the same time and was stronger than the two of them individually. Was able to harm Madoka and Sayaka. Candy was also recognised as a very strong witch by Homura, making her stronger than the likes of Gertrud, Suleika and Oktavia) Speed: FTL, likely MFTL+ (Can keep up with Iroha and Yachiyo, the latter of whom is faster than Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Can take hits from Iroha, Yachiyo and Hinano. Was also able to survive attacks from Homura's Doppel, even if she took a huge amount of damage) Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Much higher w/ Reality Warping Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Below Average Weaknesses: Candy's attacks can be avoided by complimenting her on her looks. However, if she senses even the slightest negativity, she will lose her temper and throw a tantrum. If one meets Candy's familiar and throws something pretty at it, the familiar will take it and run back to its master without attacking. Gallery candypic.jpg|Candy's appearence in the game. Candyani.png|Candy's appearence in the anime. candycard1.jpg|Candy's description. haroldcard1.jpg|Harold's description. 206.jpg|Candy in the Magia Archive. 207.jpg|Harold in the Magia Archive. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4